Fur, Fins and Forces
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: What the Solos would have done in handling their troubled son, and how they'd care for the rest of the family. Yay Chewie!


FUR, FINS and FORCES

It had been one of the longest nights of Leia's life.

She'd had many sleepless nights in her time, for a myriad of reasons, but nothing compared to last night. She'd had a lot of terrible things happen to her. She'd dealt with them, overcome them.

This time, she wasn't so sure that was possible.

After Ben's outburst, she'd spent a long time comforting Jana and Kira. Finally, she'd gotten them to sleep, snuggled up against her in bed. But then she'd lain awake in the dark, tears silently running down her cheeks, trying to make no sound as to not disturb her daughters. At 0500, she'd given up on sleep and had padded softly to the kitchen area to prepare some strong kaf.

It wasn't a work or school day, thank the deities. But she had the problem of her lifetime to face today.

Her son, her first baby, was lying in the medcenter, her husband at his side. She'd not spoken with Han since late the night before; Leia hoped that he'd been able to get some sleep, and for all the times she'd picked up her comm, she hadn't been able to bring herself to punch in Han's code. She wondered how much was her unwillingness to wake Han and how much was her unwillingness to face what was happening with Ben.

The kaf brewer chimed, indicating that the life-giving fluid was ready for consumption. Leia poured herself a large mug and was about to gulp it down when her comm went off. It was Han.

"Hey, sweetheart." Han's voice was thick and gravelly with exhaustion. "Thought you might be up."

"You thought right," Leia said, trying to push the tears back. "How's Ben?"

"They've got him sedated with enough stuff to keep Chewie down for a week," Han said. "He comes to every now and then, but only for a minute or two, and then he's back out for the count."

"When he wakes up, how is he?" Leia asked anxiously.

"Not aggressive. So far," Han sighed. "How're the girls?"

"I got them to sleep, finally. I let them stay in bed with me all night. Believe me, it's not as much fun as having you there," Leia said, giving him a wry smile.

"I knew you missed me, sweetheart," Han purred.

"I have to come over," Leia said softly. "I have to see our son. But the girls are going to be upset if they wake up and they only see Threepio."

"Comm Chewie. They'll love it," Han advised.

Leia sighed. "They do love the giant walking carpet. He spoils them rotten."

"Might be what they need right now," Han proposed.

"You're right about that. By the way," Leia added quickly, squeezing the domestic news in, "The fish are all dead and Spot's been hiding since last night."

"What do you mean, Spot's in hiding?" Han demanded, sounding agitated. He and the pitten were, to everyone's surprise, the best of friends.

"Ben's outburst frightened him," Leia explained. "I haven't seen him come out yet. Usually as soon as someone's out of bed, he's yowling as if he's starving."

"Well, if anyone can draw him out, it's Chewie," Han reasoned. "The old softie always brings him nerf. And sweetheart?" he added.

"Yes?"

"Can you bring me some real kaf? This swill's worse than Hutt rotgut."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia sipped her kaf as she comm'd Chewie.

{What is it, Princess}? Chewie greeted her affectionately. {Does the cub need scolding again}? Chewie frequently referred to Han as his cub, largely because it annoyed Han.

"Not this time, Chewie. There was an…incident with Ben last night," Leia said, tears in her voice as she stumbled over the words. "Ben's in the medcenter and Han is with him."

{I'm so sorry, Princess. What can I do to help}?

"Well, the girls are still asleep; they were in bad shape last night," Leia's voice quavered a little. "I need to go to the medcenter. Can you come stay with them?"

{Of course. When do you need me?}

"Well, there are couple of other problems," Leia said unhappily. "Spot's gone missing, and the fish are all dead,".

{Oh, I can take care of that}, Chewie reassured her. {Give me two hours}?

"I can do that. Thanks, Chewie."

{I'm so sorry about Ben. He seemed so much better}.

"Things aren't always what they seem, are they?"

01123581321345589144233377610987

Jana and Kira woke up not long after Leia had emerged from the fresher. When Leia informed them that Uncle Chewie was going to be with them, their spirits lifted considerably. This wasn't a surprise-Chewie was a soft touch where the Solo kids were concerned. Even Ben loved Chewie; Leia hoped that that was still true.

Right on time, Chewie showed up, clutching a bag of sticky treats for the girls in one huge hand, and a large tub full of fish in the other. Leia had begun to worry that Spot was permanently traumatized, but she had to smile when Spot bolted out from wherever he'd made himself scarce and jumped up on Chewie—there had to be a nerf steak in that bag, too. Spot had a unique relationship with the Wookiee; Spot regarded him as another very large pitten, or at least as a being more like himself than his human family members. He began to mewl and chirp loudly.

Leia breathed a relieved sigh as she watched Chewie calmly take matters in hand. He went over to the aquarium, pulled out Ben's dead comm,

tossed it in the direction of the recycler, then began to clean out the deceased fish. The two girls attached themselves to Chewie and solemnly watched the proceedings.

"I don't know how long I'll be, Chewie," Leia said softly.

{Not to worry. I'll stay as long as needed}, Chewie awroowfed to her, still removing the deceased swimmers. {Please give my best to Ben}.

"I will," Leia promised. "I think you've got it under control here," she told him, knowing that what she considered under control and what Chewie thought it was were two totally different things. But today, it didn't matter. She had other things to worry about.

She had never been so grateful for the sentient she'd once referred to as a 'walking carpet,' and the life debt, Leia felt, that should be theirs, instead of his.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia was directed toward Ben's room by one of the nursing droids. She didn't need the help; she could hear Ben shrieking.

When she rushed through the door, her heart caught in her throat. Three droids and a human were trying to restrain Ben; while a med droid supported Han. Leia hurried to his side, her eyes dark with concern. Han looked utterly shaken. He didn't speak, making only harsh rasping noises as he struggled to breathe.

"Ben tried to strangle his father," the med droid said simply. "Captain Solo, we'll get you some oxygen."

"I'm all right!" Han wheezed angrily as he pulled himself away from the droid.

Leia stepped between her husband and son. "Ben! You can't do this!"

"Mom! Get the fuck out of here!" he shouted.

Leia wasn't a trained diplomat for nothing. "Ben. Stop. Now."

Ben, to her surprise, stopped struggling. He collapsed on the bed and burst into tears. Han and Leia went over to the boy; Leia was furious with him for what he'd done to his father, but Han only ran his hand lovingly over the boy's face.

"I'm sorry," Ben sobbed. "I didn't mean to-"

"Settle down, son," Han said quietly. "If you don't, they're gonna drug you up again."

Leia's heart sank to the floor, but she bravely and calmly asked, "Ben? Would it be easier for you if it was just your dad with you?"

"No-yes-no-I don't know! I can't think! My brain won't work!" Ben's sobs became more furious.

"Ben, sweetie," Leia said softly, "what made you do what you did?"

"You mean, try to choke Dad?" Ben asked, turning his head away. Leia could sense her son's deep shame-and fear.

Yes," Leia continued, running her hand through Ben's thick hair. "That." Han held his son's hand tightly.

"Because...because...he won't kill me," Ben said in a thin, strangled voice.

The medical staff had stepped out, but remained visible from right outside the plasticine cubicle Ben was housed in.

"Get them away!" Ben cried out. Leia assumed he meant the medical staff. They had stepped out of the room, but one med droid was still plainly visible through the plasticine walls, plainly on guard against further violent outbursts

"Honey, he has to stay here," she explained.

"Not him! The voice in my head!" Ben said, glaring at both parents as if they were complete idiots.

Han looked as if he were near tears, but he swallowed them back, and modulated his voice.

"Whose voice do you hear, son?"

Leia closed her eyes, still soothing her son.

Ben took a deep breath. "My grandfather's."

01123581321345589144233377610987

It was lunchtime at the Solo household. Chewie had made the girls what they wanted, which meant that the meal was sweeter-and stickier-than what Han and Leia would normally allow. Chewie figured that in view of what they'd been through the night before, they could be permitted extra sweet treats.

"Uncle Chewie," Jana asked as she spooned up some Corellian air cake, "what's gonna happen to Ben?"

{I don't know, cub}, Chewie answered honestly, spooning frozen dots into Kira's mouth. This pleased the toddler in the extreme. She was a finicky eater, but had yet to meet a sweet she didn't like.

"I'm Force-sensitive, but I'm never getting trained. Not if I'm gonna end up like Ben," Jana declared through mouthfuls of cake.

{I'm sure your mom and dad will respect your decision}, Chewie stated, thinking how relieved they would probably be.

"I just wanna go to school here, be with my friends, do stuff like that," Jana continued. "Not go away from home to do weird Jedi stuff."

Kira, intent on expressing her affection for her favorite uncle, reached out a sticky, chubby little hand and grabbed onto Chewie's fur. Chewie loved the little one, but was less than delighted when he tried to pull away and found her tiny hand was firmly glued to the fur on his arm. Kira found this situation to be hilarious; Chewie less so.

{I think we'll have to continue this conversation in the fresher}, Chewie said to Jana, scooping Kira out of her chair. Jana followed them. Chewie had slung the toddler over his shoulder, and upon arriving in the fresher, discovered that Kira was now completely stuck to him.

{Jana? Little help, please}! Chewie barked, trying to loosen the toddler, and failing miserably.

Jana and Kira were laughing so hard tears were running down their cheeks. The Wookiee, not so much.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Seven-Three-H strode silently into Ben's room, two of his staff trailing in behind him.

"I didn't mean to hurt my dad," the boy said, his voice hoarse from crying.

Seven-Three-H simply nodded. "I need to speak to your parents, Ben I won't keep them long, I promise." His voice was low and soothing.

"I don't want to be alone with them!" Ben became frantic as he indicated the staff members accompanying Seven-Three-H.

"It will be quick. Don't restrain the boy," Seven-Three-H instructed the staff.

"Don't worry, Ben, we'll be right outside the room," Han reassured his son.

Seven-Three-H led Leia and Han into the hallway, so that they would still be visible to their son.

"Captain, Minister," he nodded to Leia. "I spoke to Captain Solo last night regarding the possibility of having your son Force-blocked. I wasn't sure if this would be possible, so I contacted the headmaster of the Jedi Academy on Yavin."

"That's my brother!" Leia hissed.

"I'm aware of that, but I needed his expertise. As I've told Captain Solo, I worked among the Jedi before they were wiped out and learned of their ways. I've always had the greatest respect for them. And no one knows more of their ways than Luke Skywalker."

"You shouldn't have done that without our permission!" Leia snapped, but kept her voice low.

"Leia! He's trying to help our son!" Han whispered back sharply. "Who else is he gonna call, Ben Kenobi? It's not like he can just comm him!"

Leia was furious with Han for addressing her in that fashion, but she realized that things were tense and that she and Han were navigating unfamiliar territory. Neither had ever felt so lost in their entire lives. It was not unlike being adrift in space without a tether.

"I spoke with Master Skywalker. He said that theoretically, it is possible to permanently Force-block someone. He also said that he would have to study more in order that it be done properly. I sensed he was reluctant to perform such an act. He also immediately was aware that my patient was his nephew, without my saying a word. This was not surprising, naturally."

"That'd be Luke," Han said, rolling his eyes. Han loved his brother-in-law, but sometimes, The Kid, as he still referred to him as, could be a real pain. For reasons that weren't quite clear to himself, Han was irritated with Luke at the moment.

Leia, in her turn, was trying to control her roiling emotions. She could feel her son's agony, her husband's worry, and her brother's concern. She had her two daughters to think of as well.

"We have to let Ben decide," she reluctantly said to Han, trying to keep the tears from her eyes.

Han bristled. He turned and looked at Leia, hard.

"It's not working for him the way he is," Han reminded her.

"I know. But to take away his Force sensitivity, well, that'd be like taking away your sight," Leia said, barely retaining her composure. "We have to include him in the decision."

"Leia, he flips out over everything and nothing! He could have killed Kira!" It did not escape Leia's notice that Han didn't mention the attack on himself, which was typical of him.

It was Han's opinion that his son was in no condition to make decisions. Leia was inclined to agree, but taking away the boy's Force sensitivity was going to impact him in a major way.

"He might still do that!" Leia pointed out.

Seven-Three-H, who'd remained quiet, now joined the discussion. "We don't know how Ben will react. But it is likely that we can more easily treat him and give him a life in which he can be both happy and productive. I won't tell you what to do; that's not my place. You're caring parents; that much is obvious, and I know you want to do what's best for him." He peered between Han and Leia into the room. "Your son's asleep, now," he observed.

"I can stay with him," Leia said to Han, laying a hand on his back. "You could use some sleep."

"No. Go take care of our daughters. You may have to peel them off the ceiling at this point."

"Well, yes, Chewie has been in charge," Leia said, tiptoeing into Ben's cubicle to kiss him. She gave Han a watery smile. "I'm sure the girls have been well-entertained and poorly fed."

01123581321345589144233377610987

The day had left Leia feeling hopeless—her emotions a chaotic mess of confusion and misery. She had no idea what would happen to her son; his pain, fear, and ever-changing mental state made her wonder if he really had a future, and her heart ached with the thought that she couldn't reach him. And what if Ben succeeded in harming Han? The thought terrified her in a new and very unwelcome way, and she was already very concerned that Han was driving himself to exhaustion. _Not that that's unusual, she thought wryly._ Han pushed himself at everything; she knew he would stop at nothing to help Ben. At the moment, that was more upsetting than comforting.

She parked the speeder and dragged herself to the apartment lifts, her legs leaden. While she only wished that sheer exhaustion would allow sleep to fall mercifully upon her, Leia knew she was likely coming home to two little girls who were hopped up on sweets and demanding her love and attention. Leia cherished all of her children, but trying to deal with their energy was more than she could handle at the moment.

Wearily steeling herself for the chaos, Leia punched in the code to temporarily deactivate the apartment security and trudged toward the entry, stepping in as the doors slid open. She stopped dead in her tracks as they closed behind her; the only sound she heard was the holovision playing softly.

Seated on the sofa was a snoring Chewie, cuddling Jana and Kira—both sound asleep—against

his sides. Spot the pitten was murling and chirping away happily in the big Wookiee's lap. Across the room, the aquarium was softly backlit and full of colorful swimming fish. The water made a gentle bubbling sound. It was the very picture of domestic contentment.

 _Maybe there is hope,_ Leia thought, smiling softly. _Maybe we'll be a happy family again._


End file.
